Meant to Be
by Initiate101
Summary: The war never happened. Takes place a year after initiation. Tris and Four never got together, and now the two of them are training transfers together. Can they find their way to each other?
1. Chapter 1

One year. It has been one year since my initiation. One year since I saw my name next to the first place slot. And today, I officially will become the transfer instructor for the new initiates, alongside Four, my old instructor.

Four and I have kept our distance since my own initiation, only bothering with the occasional "Hello", and smile. But for the past two weeks, he has been training me to become an instructor. It was hard at first, having not really bothered to keep in shape physically, since my job as an ambassador never required much but to sit in on meetings with other factions. However, Four was patient with me and got me back into top shape.

I finish my shower and get dressed in a black high waisted skirt, a crop top, and tall black boots. I apply eye liner and mascara the way Christina taught me. I look in the mirror and smile. I definitely look intimidating.

I check the time. 7:30. Perfect. I have just enough time to run down to get breakfast before the initiates get here.

I enter the cafeteria and see Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn sitting down at a table. I grab a muffin and slide in next to Christina.

"I'm so excited to scare the living hell out of some initiates," Christina says.

"It will definitely be nice to have the roles reversed. I remember last year when you literally peed your pants after Four got mad at you," I reply with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Tris. It's not like you weren't terrified of him either."

But she's wrong. Four has never scared me. I have no problem putting him in his place when I think he is being unreasonable.

I notice that Uriah and Marlene are sitting at the end of the table, kissing, while Lynn sits across from them scowling. I finish my muffin and wave goodbye to Will and Christina, since they are the only ones paying attention.

When I arrive at the net, Four already stands there with his back to me.

"You're late," he says without turning around.

"It's 7:45. I'm actually 15 minutes early," I reply.

"Well if you're early you're late."

"I believe that phrase is actually, 'If you're early you're on time.'"

He turns around and scowls at me.

"Whatever, Tris. Remember what I told you about turning you're emotions off?"

"Yes, you made it very clear that I have to act like an emotionless monster to scare the living wits out them. I can picture you perfectly from last year."

He chuckles, "Well it worked, didn't it?"

"Not on me," I say with a smile.

"Figures."

And with that, we wait the remaining ten minutes in silence. By 8:00, there are at least 50 people surrounding the bottom of the net. I hear the train whistle and I know that it is starting. I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand next to Four as we await the first jumper. Suddenly, I see a blur of red go by and land in the net. I hold my hand out to the girl, and I pull her off.

"What's your name?" I ask the Amity transfer.

"Bethany," the girl replies with confidence.

"Make the announcement, Four," I smirk.

"First jumper, Bethany!" Four shouts.

I hear the familiar shouts of Dauntless calling her to them. Bethany smiles.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say.

After all the initiates have jumped, Four, Lauren, Christina, and I lead them down the halls of the compound.

We have an equal number of 10 transfers and 10 Dauntless borns. Of the transfers, there are 4 Candor, 4 Erudite, 1 Amity, and 1 Abnegation.

"This is where we divide. Dauntless borns are with Christina and I," Lauren tells everyone.

The Dauntless borns follow Lauren and Christina without a word. Before disappearing from sight, Christina turns around and gives me a grin. I return it.

Four addresses the transfers next, "Most of the time, I work in the control room, and Tris here is our Dauntless Ambassador, but for the next few weeks, we will be your instructors."

To my surprise, no one comments on the fact that Four's name is a number.

"If you follow us, we'll show you the pit."

Four opens the doors to the pit and I turn around to see the expressions on the transfers' faces. The look of awe is glued to all of them.

We then show them the chasm, and Four gives his annual speech while I struggle to keep my breathing normal. This chasm holds too many bad memories, and I have kept my distance from it ever since Al, well, you know. I think Four notices my discomfort because he sets his hand on my shoulder and leads us to the cafeteria.

I find myself sitting between Bethany, and Sam, a Candor transfer who seems to have eyes for Bethany.

Across from me is the Stiff, Emily. I notice her confusion towards the hamburgers and laugh, realizing this is what I must have looked like last year.

"Here, put this on it," I say handing her the ketchup.

"Thanks," She says giving me a grateful smile.

The transfers don't talk much during lunch and I find myself staring off into space. To my embarrassment, I realize I'm staring across the cafeteria at Four, who is staring back at me. I quickly avert my eyes.

After lunch, Eric takes the transfers to the dormitory while Four and I go set up the training room. As he piles the ammunition on the table, I see his muscles bulging out and remember when he saved me from being thrown to my death in the chasm. He sees me staring.

"Thinking?" He asks.

"Yeah, about my initiation." I decide to leave out the fact that I'm thinking about him, but the whole incident did happen during initiation, so technically, it's not a lie.

"Glad to be the scary one now?" He smiles.

"Yes, scaring children is one of my life goals."

"I can't figure out where your sarcasm comes from. Since when do they teach that in Abnegation?"

"Just something I picked up on along the way."

"Can you give me a hand loading these guns?" He asks.

I nod and walk over to help him. Every so often, I find my eyes drifting up to meet his.

"Why are you always staring at me?" Crap.

"Do you ask me that because you think I'll actually answer?" I reply, mocking him.

He stares at me. I stare back. We seem to be having some sort of silent face off.

Just then the door swings open, snapping us out of it. The transfers walk in and line up in front of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to clarify that this story will not really be about the transfers. They are just there as a filler. This story is about Four and Tris mostly, and I won't really focus much on what the transfers are doing. There are too many stories like that. **

I turn and address the transfers.

"Today you will learn how to shoot a gun. This is a skill you may use later during initiation. Watch as Four demonstrates."

Four nods and turns towards the target. He inhales, exhales, and fires. The transfers turn to look at the target. Bulls eye.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Four shouts.

They scramble over to the table and pick up the guns, some unsure of themselves. Everyone turns towards their targets.

Four and I walk around and assist them as needed. I walk over to Emily and help her with her aim. I look over and see Four with his arms wrapped around Bethany, and jealousy suddenly takes over my emotions. I try to shake it off and tell myself that that's his job, to help the transfers. The feeling doesn't go away. I think about what it would be like to have his strong arms wrapped around me.

When we release the transfers for the rest of the day, Four and I stay behind to clean up the training room and set up the punching bags for tomorrow.

"What do you think of the skill level this year?" I ask him.

"Well, it's definitely a good mix. That Erudite, Josh I think his name is? He's very good. But then, you have the Stiff, who could use some practice."

"Emily? I agree, but she has a lot of potential."

I never liked the term "Stiff" and I am still called that on many occasions. I decided that I would not refer to any transfers from Abnegation as "Stiff" a while ago, but merely just call them by their names.

"She reminds me of you."

I try to decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Wanna go grab some dinner?" I ask nonchalantly.

I realize that I technically just asked him out on a date, and I'm grateful that my tone of voice made it seem less formal.

"Sure," he replies with a smile.

Over dinner, we make small talk. We discuss who should be paired for fights, and who we think will be cut after stage one. Unfortunately, we can't see how the Dauntless Borns are doing, so our predictions are not accurate.

He walks me back to my apartment after dinner.

Right before he turns around to leave, he says, "Goodnight Tris. Sleep well."

"You as well."

I do something very unexpected then. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I lean in and press my lips to his. He tenses up, so I quickly pull away and stare wide-eyed at him. Heat rises in my cheeks.

He grins and grabs my shoulders, pushing me against the wall. He smashes his lips to mine, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He pulls away and says breathless, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

Without another word, he turns and walks away, leaving me speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm not sure if you guys will be happy with me or not, but there is some mature content at the end of this chapter. I was thinking about what it would have been like if Four and Tris slept together before they were actually in a relationship, so I decided to write about it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love feedback! ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH!**

I stand there dumbfounded as I try to process what just happened. I decide to go knock on Christina's door to talk to her.

"Hey Tris, what's up?"

"I kissed Four."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Anyway I need your help. I don't know why I did it, but it kinda just happened. I like him Chris, a lot."

"Well how did he react?"

"At first he was unsure, so I pulled away. But then he kissed me again, more certain this time. After he pulled away he said 'I've wanted to do that for a long time.'"

"Oh my gosh Tris I'm so happy for you!" She squeals.

"What do I do now? Should I just pretend it never happened?"

"NO! You need to get to know him. Maybe this could be like the start of a relationship."

"Christina, can you seriously picture Four in a relationship?"

"Well, no. But who knows. Maybe he has a soft side."

"Thanks, Chris. I gotta go."

"Bye, Tris."

I run down to where I remember Four's apartment to be, even though I've only been there one time. I don't know why I'm here, but I've never felt this way before. I feel like doing something daring.

**START OF MATURE CONTENT. READ AT OWN RISK :) **

I knock on the door three times. Four opens it seconds later. He grins.

"Tris, what brings you here?"

I don't answer. Instead I step up on my tip toes and kiss him.

He picks me up and I straddle him. He carries me inside his apartment and kicks the door closed. Our lips part and we kiss passionately. He brings me up against the wall and I stop the kiss to lift his shirt off. I can't help but stare for a moment.

He whispers, "Never knew a stiff could be so sexy."

"Shut up and kiss me," I reply.

He carries me over to his bed and lays me down. He lays on top of me, still kissing me. I don't recall my shirt coming off, but next thing I know all I have covering me is my black lace bra.

I silently thank Christina for forcing me to wear nice underwear.

Eventually, all of our clothes come off, and I sigh, knowing what comes next.

**END OF MATURE CONTENT! Sorry if you guys aren't into this idea, but let me know what you think in the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so for the sake of this story let's just say Tris never had a fear of intimacy, so she only has six fears. That's why her having sex with Four last chapter wasn't scary for her. Sorry, I kinda forgot to mention that earlier! Also, I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT plan on her getting pregnant, that isn't really what I had in mind. Also sorry if you think I'm rushing the relationship between them, I'll try to slow it down a bit. **

I just lost my virginity to my old instructor, and now coworker. The LEGENDARY Four slept with me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every second of last night. I am just still having trouble processing the whole idea.

I left Four's apartment early this morning before he woke, eager to shower and eat breakfast. You sure work up an appetite when you have sex.

After I get out of the shower I get dressed and head down to the cafeteria. It is already 7:40, and training starts at 8. I didn't realize how long I had taken getting ready.

As I enter the cafeteria, I notice Four sitting with his friends. I smile and wave to him. He just stares at me with no emotion.

Hurt washes through me. I never thought Four would be the type of guy to get what he wants and then move on. I hold back tears as I walk over to sit with Christina and Will.

"Hey, Tris, you okay? You look like you might cry," Will asks.

"Fine. Wonderful," I reply.

Will shrugs and gets up, gives Christina a peck on the lips, and heads to work.

She looks at me and raises her eyebrows, "Spill."

"Sorry?"

"What's bothering you? Don't say it's nothing."

"Well, I don't know Chris, I slept with Four last night and now he's acting like it never happened and ignoring me, but really, it's nothing," I start crying when I finish.

"TRIS! YOU. SLEPT. WITH. OUR. OLD. INSTRUCTOR?"

"SHHH! Keep your voice down."

"Sorry, it's just, WOW."

"Yup."

"I can't believe he would do that to you. I guess I was wrong, maybe he doesn't have a soft side."

I wipe my tears and finish my muffin. I nod at Christina, then get up and go to the training room.

I decide to shut off all of my emotions until training is over today. I can't let them see me vulnerable and upset.

It suddenly dawns on me that Four is working with me, and I will have to spend the entire day with him. I swear under my breath.

The door to the training room swings open, and the transfers start shuffling in. No Four. Relief and confusion course through me.

"Alright, today you will be learning how to fight!" I yell.

One of the Candor transfers, Conner, asks, "Where's Four?"

As if on cue, Four opens the door and walks in. He stands behind the transfers, avoiding my gaze.

I continue, "Four and I are going to demonstrate what a fight looks like, but we will not actually be beating each other up. This is just a general idea of how it will look."

Four walks into the center of the room, still avoiding my gaze. Fine. If that's the way he wants it.

I glare at him as he turns to face me.

We get in fighting positions, and I realize I want to hurt him just the way he hurt me.

He tries to punch me in the jaw, but I block it and knee him in the groin. He doubles over in pain. I take this opportunity to swoop his feet out from under him, and he falls on his back. I get on top of him and start to throw a punch, but he blocks it easily and grabs my arms. He throws me to the ground and pins my shoulders down. I try to break free, but I can't. He's too strong.

He gets off me and reaches his hand down to help me up. I don't take it. Instead I push myself up and punch him in the jaw.

"You coward," I hiss.

I storm out the door, slamming it behind me. So much for shutting my emotions off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy and I had a writer's block! Luckily, a good friend of mine helped me with the story so now I have a general idea of what I want to do. Your feedback is greatly appreciated :)**

I run down to the chasm, tears spilling down my cheeks. I don't care if the transfers saw me, I don't care if I hurt Four, I don't care.

I don't know how long I sit there, it could be twenty minutes or it could be an hour, but eventually someone sits down next to me. I pray to god it isn't Four, and relief washes over me when I look up and see one of the Erudite transfers, Josh, sitting next to me.

"Hey, Tris, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I appreciate you coming to check on me, but I'm a big girl."

"Sorry, it's just you seemed really upset back there."

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?" I snap.

He starts to get up, but I grab his arm to stop him.

"No, Josh, wait, I'm sorry. I've had a really rough day."

"It's fine. Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head quickly, thinking of how embarrassing it would be if he found out one of his instructors slept with the other instructor.

"Listen, Tris, I didn't just come here to ask if you were okay. I've been meaning to ask you something. I used to ask my mom these questions, but obviously she's not around and-"

I cut him off, "I'd be happy to help. What's up?"

He blushes, "Well, I have a major crush on one of the other transfers, but I can't tell if she likes me or not. How can you tell if a girl is interested?"

I laugh and brush some of my tears away, "Women are complicated. But they give a lot of signs with their body language which either tell you to make a move or back off. Just pay attention to that."

"Thanks so much Tris. You're actually a pretty cool instructor."

I smile, "Nice of you."

We get up and head to the cafeteria together to grab lunch. I don't want to see Four, but I don't have much choice in the matter considering I need to eat.

When I get my food and sit down next to Christina, I glance over at Four, who is icing his jaw.

I smirk. At least I did some damage.

"Tris we need to talk," Christina says suddenly.

"Hmm?" I reply, not looking at her.

"I heard you punched Four. I'm your friend and all, but I am also one of your coworkers. For the sake of the initiates, all of the instructors need to be comfortable working together. If you and Four don't learn to work with each other, personal feelings set aside, Lauren and I are going to have to have a talk with Max."

I groan. "Christina, he deserved what he got."

"I couldn't agree more. But it was completely inappropriate and immature of you to punch him in front of the transfers. Next time lock him in a closet and make him listen to you sing."

"Shut up, Chris! That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. Look, Tris, go talk to him. Take the high road in this situation."

"So locking him in a closet and making him listen to me sing is what you consider the 'high road?'" I smirk.

"Just go, Tris." She rolls her eyes.

I make my way back to the training room after lunch. Four is with his back to me, lost in thought.

I clear my throat. "Four, we need to talk."

He nods and turns around to face me. His eyes look thoughtful, his face hard.

He doesn't speak so I do. "I'm sorry about last night. I understand if you didn't want it to happen."

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry too Tris. It- it never should have happened. Can we agree to just put it behind us?"

A rock drops to my stomach. I had hoped he would have an explanation for why he was acting this way, but he basically just told me he made a huge mistake by sleeping with me.

I feel tears coming. I just fake a smile and nod.

"Thanks, Four. I'm glad we cleared that up."

He half smiles, and turns away again.

I walk out the door and sink to my knees. I sit against the wall and cry. I just cry and cry and cry.


End file.
